Brothers'
by Modern ugliness
Summary: Roxas shows up suddenly at his ex-boyfriend Axel's house informing him a fire that killed his brother, while Axel lets him stay with him, which would be fine if he didn't have to also deal with his own brother troubles. selfharm, oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, but Alex.

Roxas's POV

I ran down the sidewalk, panting as I struggled for air, my vision was blurry from tears and my muscles ached, but I welcomed the pain.

When I came to my destination, I climbed the fire escape I hadn't used in a year, up to my ex's window.

I couldn't get the screaming out of my head, I couldn't stop seeing the flames, but I knew Axel would make it better, or at least make it hurt less.

I rapped on the window, gently, praying that he was home and awake, I should have called him, but my phone was gone, not that that mattered compared to what else I lost. I knocked again, louder, when I had no response.

After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened and I watched ass Axel stumbled out of his bedroom in nothing but a pair of acid green boxer that matched his eyes.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" he frowned, coming closer to the glass. "Why are you so upset?"

"His d-dead," I said in a quiet, broken voice, I wasn't even sure he could hear me through the glass.

The tears came faster, saying it aloud made it feel so much more real. He was gone, he was never coming back, and it tore my heart to pieces.

The window slid open and Axels head poked out; "Who died?" he asked me, helping me into the warm inside of his apartment and onto the black leather lounge in the middle of the room.

"S-Sora," I stuttered as I attempted to speak my brother's name. Axel wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in to his chest. "T-there was a f-fire, I made it out, but h-he was t-trapped inside his room."

"Oh, god Rox…"" he mumbled into my hair. "I'm so sorry, that's truly awful."

I went into a coughing fit and he pulled away slightly so he could see my face.

"Have you been to the hospital," Axel asked, his piercing green eyes filled with concern, as he looked me over.

"No," I replied. "I took off when the fire fighters arrived."

"I'll take you to the hospital," he told me, as he stood, pulling me with him.

"I don't want to," I told the red head, beginning to pull away from his comforting grasp, but then he looked down at me, his eyes still filled with concern. "You're right though; let's just get it over and done with quickly."

Axel's POV

After we returned from the hospital, Roxas had a shower and then I put him into my bed, with the intention of sleeping on the lounge.

He wrapped the blanket around himself, snuggling down in it so only his hair and some skin of his forehead was shower.

Sighing softly, I turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" the blonde boy asked in a slightly muffled voice.

I turned around to see he had popped his head up a little and was staring at me through watery eyes.

"I was going to sleep on the lounge," I explained.

"Oh, you can sleep in here if you want," he told me, before burying his head back into the quilt.

I went over slowly, I felt hesitant, but he seemed to want me to stay. I slid under the quilt next to Roxas and wrapped my arms around him just as he began to cry, once more.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I woke in the middle of the night again, to the sobs of the blond lying in bed next to me, in my half sleep state I forced my body to turn and try to embrace him, hugging seemed to help him feel better, but he seemed to want to pull away from them despite that.

Not this time though, this time he seemed to want me closer then humanly possible; turning in my arms, he buried his tear stained face into my bare chest, and grabbed at me sides trying to force our bodies closer.

My phone rang, I reached over Roxas with one arm still securely wrapped around him, I flipped cell open and blinked a few times at the harsh light before I could vaguely see the word 'unknown' on the screen.

"Hello," I mumbled, frowning to myself.

"Hey, it's Alex," the familiar voice of my brother informed me from the other end.

Lying back down on my back, I pulled Roxas into my side, and said; "What can I do for you at…," I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table and cursed under my breath at the time and I immediately knew that I would have to pick him up. "…3 in the morning?"

"I'm in jail, I need you to come pay the bail," he mumbled into the phone, it made me sad that I wasn't even shocked.

"What did you do this time?" I asked, though I knew I wouldn't like it.

"Nothing, just a DUI," he said, trying to make it sound like a casual thing.

"I won't be able to pay the bail at this time," I told him. "I'll come in the morning, do you want me to call Reno and tell him?"

"No, just if he asked tell him I stayed over at your house, okay?" he replied after a slight pause.

"Okay," I muttered before hanging up.

I realized that Roxas had gone quiet, his breath was steady, and sure enough when I looked down at him, his face was relaxed and his eyes closed. I placed my cell on the side table closest to me, trying not to move too much, before I relaxed and let Roxas breathing lull me to sleep.

I awoke, once more, to a phone call at 10 A.M, grabbing my cell, I flipped it open to see the word 'Reno' displayed on the screen and I suddenly remembered my phone call with Alex last night.

"Hello, Reno," I mumbled, rolling out of bed, sparing Roxas a glance to see him staring at me with sleepy blue eye. "What's up?"

"Is Alex there, he didn't come home last night," he told me, I could hear the concern lingering in his voice, but at a certain point, he had become fed up with his out of control ways, as had I.

I attempted to pull on a pair of jeans with one hand while I held my phone with the other.

"Yeah, his here," I answered, feeling two hands behind me, pulling my jeans up to my waist, and doing them up. "His still asleep, I'll bring him home when he wakes up."

"Okay," he said, less interested then before. "I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye," I said back before hanging up, I grabbing a shirt and slid it on.

"I'll be back soon," I told Roxas, grabbing my wallet.

The car ride was as loud as the elevator ride to my floor was quiet, I had got all my yelling out and reluctantly agreed to keep it between us and not tell our older brother.

I looked at him, as he avoided making eye contact, thinking about how much he had change in a year; a year ago, he had had the same flaming hair as Reno and I, now it was bleach blond with streaks of blue going through his long bangs. He had also had his teeth filed into points that now looked like needles. He was wearing a black shirt with holes all down the front so you could see his bare chest and torso, with black skinny jeans.

The elevator stopped as my phone started ringing, I flipped it open and it read 'Reno', or course, the very person I wanted to speak to at that moment.

"Go get in the shower," I mumbled at Alex handing him my house keys before I hit accept. "Hi."

"Where are you, its 11:30?" he hissed through the phone.

"I know, his in the shower," I told him, dully, I was too tired for this crap. "I'm gonna give him lunch when he gets out, we'll be there about one."

"Why didn't you wake him up at ten?" he asked, his voice rose.

"What does it matter?" I mumbled walking into my apartment. "We'll be there at one," I said again before hanging up on him and turning my phone off so I wouldn't have to deal with it until one.


	2. Chapter 2

Axel's POV

I went to the bedroom to check on Roxas before I began making lunch for the three of us.

"Hey," he mumbled, looking up when I walked in. Sleep was still heavy in his eyes and voice. "Is Alex here?"

"His in the shower," I told him. "I'm going to make lunch, do you want anything in particular on it."

He shook his head and placed it back under the blanket.

Leaving the bedroom, I made my way to the kitchen where I pulled out the butter cheese, ham and bread and began to make lunch.

A few minutes later Alex came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"My clothes smell like jail," he complained. "Can I borrow some of yours?"

"Yeah, just be quick," I replied. "Tell Roxas lunch is ready while you're in there."

A few minutes later, Roxas, Alex and I were sitting in my kitchen eating when there was a knock on the door; I stood and headed towards the door, opening it to see my other brother on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, lean against the doorframe. "I said we would be there at one."

"I just wanted to make sure Alex was really here," Reno said, walking past me.

"Are you saying that you don't trust me," I said innocently, as we walked towards the kitchen. "I am appalled at you lack of faith in me as a responsible adult."

Reno just rolled his eyes at me, going up behind Roxas, who he had always treated like a brother, and gave him a firm hug.

"Hi Roxie," he said brightly, and it was obvious that he was trying to make the sad look, that had taken hold of Roxas face, disappear or at the very least diminish. I remember being very suspicious of their closeness when Roxas and I were together, though I knew both cared for me to much to do that. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," he lied, picking at the sandwich, that he had hardly even eaten.

"I thought Axel was bringing me home," Alex stated, before taking a large bite of his sandwich. I'm sure he wasn't all that disappointed about getting away from me, even if it meant going with Reno.

"He was, but I wanted to see Roxas," Reno lied,, but it was probably somewhat truthful.

"Here," I said, handing Reno Alex's dirty clothes.

Alex finished eating quickly and he and Reno were off.

Alex's POV

The drive home with Reno was silent, and suddenly I wished I could hear Axel giving me a lecture, it would have been better than nothing would, I could barely breath it was so quiet.

Reno wasn't always like this, he used to be really cool, but when I moved in with him, he changed a lot, at first he was worried all the time, always wanting to know where I was going, who I was with and when I'd been home, until the worry stopped and he just got fed up with me.

I got out of the car when it began to slow, not waiting for it to stop fully, went inside and straight to my room, locking it behind me.

I looked up from the floor to my bed and saw my boyfriend, Demyx, reclining on it. He seemed calm and relaxed, his eyes half lidded. Maybe he was stoned.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, in a harsher tone then I meant to, while pulling my shows off, my feet hurt, my body hurt, I had spent the night in jail and in all honesty, I just wanted to be alone.

"I tried calling you this morning, when you didn't answer I got worried," he said quietly, patting the bed next to him as a gesture for me to lay down a well.

"I was in jail," I mumbled, as I laid down next to him, intertwining my legs with his and rested my head on his chest. "Does Reno know you're here?"

"No, I came through the window," the blonde boy replied, frowning. "What do you mean you were in jail? What happened?"

"Nothing just a DUI," I said, smiling slightly at the concerned look on his face. "Just don't tell Reno, Axel payed the bail and all, and I don't want Reno to know."

"Okay," he said, moving so he was on his side, facing me and lacing his fingers with mine. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, now," I mumbled into his chest as his arm pulled me closer to him. "I did want to be alone, but I'm glad you're here."

I felt myself beginning to drift off to sleep, the feel of Demyx stroking my hair gently lulling me into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Third person,

"Demyx," Alex moaned into the kiss, he had his arms wrapped around the other boys' neck and things were progressing quickly.

Hands were everywhere, touching and feeling every part of the other. Both boys were slowly making there way to bliss when the bedroom door opened.

Demyx was of the bed and Alex in an instant, a mortified look creasing his face.

"What's going on?" a wide-eyed Reno wanted to know.

"What does it look like?" Alex snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Who's this boy?" the red head asked, jabbing a finger in Demyx's direction. "And how did he get into your room?"

"Demyx I think you should go now," Alex told his boyfriend in a hushed voice, ignoring the older man's questions.

The blonde boys only nodded and walked pass Reno, out of the room.

"What the hell, Alex?" Reno spat. "You think t's okay to just bring people into your room for some _fun _in my house, under my roof?"

"He is my boyfriend, and it wasn't like that," Alex tried to defend himself. "You can't talk to me like this! I won't let you talk to me like this!"

"I decide how I talk to you, judging on the way that you act," Reno told his brother, not even noticing that he was close to tears.

"It's not like that," Alex whispered.

"Pack your bags," Reno told him, not hearing his brother, and turning to leave the room.

"What do you mean?" the youth asked, slightly panicked.

"I can't deal with you anymore," Reno replied. "I'll give you an hour to pack and figure out where to go."

Alex's POV,

He had actually kicked me out, I could not believe it, he hadn't even said goodbye! He didn't even care anymore...I didn't get it; I had done heaps worse stuff.

Sighing, I set my suitcase down on the sidewalk and sat down next to it.

I only had one place I could go, and that was Axel's, though I wasn't sure he would want me to stay with him. I groaned, as I got back to my feet and continuing to trudge down the street in the general direction of his apartment.

I stood outside the building for a while, before I finally went in, taking the elevator up to his floor. I knocked on his door and a few minutes later, Axel opened the door, a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Are you okay...please, Alex, tell me Reno isn't dead because last time someone showed up here in this condition his brother was dead."

"He kicked me out," I told him in a soft voice, looking down at the ground. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Why'd he kick you out?" he asked me, his face harder now.

"He caught my boyfriend and me together...," I hesitated.

He stepped aside so I could pass him into the apartment.

Axel's POV

Alex had gone through exactly what happened and to be honest I had to agree with him, Reno had put up with a lot more, but I got that he was fed up. It didn't give him the right to say those things though...hell it sounded like something our mother would say, plus he was a seventeen-year-old boy, I mean really what did Reno expect?

It was near 9 o'clock and Alex had been at my place mopping since about eleven, it was obvious that he was genuinely upset about what happened; I couldn't blame him.

Roxas was in bed as usual, but was actually sleeping at the moment, Alex was in the shower getting ready to go to bed, or lounge, himself and I was getting the lounge ready for him to sleep on.

It wasn't until I had settled in next to Roxas, an hour later, that my cell rang. I answered quickly, not bothering to see who it was, not wanting it to disturb Roxas.

"Hello," I said quietly, into the receiver.

"Is Alex there?" It was Reno and he too sounded very upset and concerned.

"No," I lied, because in all honesty I was angry at him for kicking Alex out...I mean he could have called me if he needed a break from Alex, he could have asked me to take care of him, not just kick him out!

"I thought he would go to your place...," he mumbled, sounding on the brink of tears. "Axel, I kicked him out, I was horrible to him, I just couldn't handle anything else, I love him, but every time I look at him I want to hit him. Maybe he went to his boyfriends house...Do you know his number?"

"Reno, calm down, I lied, his asleep on my lounge right now," I admitted. "His really upset about what happened though, and I'm really angry you didn't just bring him here."

"I know, I'm sorry...and don't ever lie about something like this again, no matter how angry you may be at me. Also, I was going to bring him to your place, but I wasn't sure if I should, with Roxas and all," my brother told me. "I'll come by tomorrow and apologize about what happened, but could he stay with you, just for a month or two?"

"Yeah, I suppose so," I answered, because I wouldn't feel right saying no.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel's POV

The more time that went on, the worse Roxas became, it had currently been a month since his brother's death, and the situation did not appear to be getting any easier.

Having Alex staying with me didn't help matters, and I had begun to see why Reno had kicked him out. As much as I loved him, there were nights when I can say I truly could not stand him, nights that I just wanted to punch him and never see him again, and unfortunately, it was one of those nights.

It was one a.m. so I guess it was technically morning, and instead of being at home with Roxas, I was out, at a party searching for my wayward brother in a crowd of drunken teenagers

I understood what he must have been feeling, though. I knew how it felt when the people who were supposed to love you rejected you; I had been in the same position, as he was currently in, and it wasn't that long ago, that I was the one partying all night, making Reno's life hell, but I had grown up, like everyone has to. I only hoped that Alex would realize that sometime soon.

I finally spot him, in the sea of teens, dancing and making-out, in an obscene manner, with a blonde haired boy with an odd Mohawk mullet combo.

I pushed my way over to the pair, pulling them apart and dragging Alex out of the party by the collar of his leather jacket. I did not let go until we reached my car.

"Get in," I snapped at him, after I had unlocked the car and opened the passenger side door.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked anger burning in his voice and intoxicated eyes. I was able to smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm not going anywhere with you, not after you embarrassed me like that."

"Trust me Alex, that wasn't nearly as embarrassing as it could have been, and I'm not afraid to go back in there and make it ten times worse if you don't get in the, damn, car!" I shouted in his face, hanging on my last nerve.

"I hate you!" my baby brother shouted back before plopping himself into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, well, I'm not that fond of you right now, either," I told him, angrily, before I shut the door and went round to the driver's side.

The drive back to my apartment was silent, too silent, but I could yell and scream at him, or I could leave it for morning. I was tired and he was drunk, so I decided to leave it alone until morning, that way I could scream at him while he had a hangover, yeah that would show him.

"You don't understand," he mumbled, though I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or to himself, as we stood in the elevator.

"Yes I do, man," I mumbled back, too tired to bother raising my voice even slightly. "I understand completely, dads walked out on me too, remember? Mum kicked me out too remember? Reno raised me through my teenage life just as he is you. I reacted the same way you are, and I regret that now, because something very bad happened and I don't want something very bad to happen to you."

He opened his mouth as though he was going to say something, but then he shut it again as the doors opened on the floor of my apartment.

We walked in silence, it was close to two so after we entered the apartment I locked the door and made my way to my bedroom while Alex walked of in the direction of the bathroom.

I shed down to my boxers quickly, before I crawled into bed next to Roxas, glad he was fast asleep and didn't appear to be having a nightmare.

In the morning, I rolled out of bed, deciding that I couldn't stay in my warm bed any longer. I hadn't slept to well that night, thinking about Roxas and Alex was stress full and a bit overwhelming, but I refused to give up on either of them.

Going into the lounge room, I found Alex fast asleep, and I found myself near tears at the thoughts of what could have happened if I hadn't dragged him out of that party. He hated me, but I didn't mind as long as he was home and safe. I felt like kicking myself for putting Reno through this.

I sat on the armrest for a long time, watching him sleep. I know it sounds creepy, but I just wanted a glimpse of what he used to be like. I just wanted a glimpse of my sweet innocent little brother, who cared about himself and others.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

Groaning, I groggily got to my feet and slowly made my way to the bathroom to relieve my bladder, but when I opened the bathroom door, I was shocked to see Roxas by the sink with a razor blade to his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing," I asked, walking more into the bathroom and shutting the door. He winced at my presence. "Roxas, give it to me."

I made my way over to him and he silently handed it over. I placed it in my pocket, before I took his wrist into my hand and began to clean the wounds.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I asked, leaving the bathroom before he answered, getting disinfecting cream and a large Band-Aid, which would cover all the cuts before I returned.

We sat in silence while I put the disinfectant on, noting the other, duller, cuts as I worked. When I tried to place the bandage over the scratches, he pulled his arm away from me and hid it behind his back.

"Axel will want to know what happened," he explained in a quiet voice.

"Maybe Axel should know," I replied.

His eyes snapped up at me, angrily. "Maybe you should keep your opinions to yourself."

Axel's POV

I woke to the feel of Roxas arms sliding around my lower left arm, and his head rested on my shoulder. I placed a few kisses on the top of his blonde spikes before rolling onto my side and wrapping my arms around him, while his face buried itself into my chest.

The usual sobbing began, as I shushed him I wrapped my hand around his and brought it up to my lips as an excuse to get a glimpse of his wrist. I knew he had been doing it again; he had started cutting himself after his parents had died when he was a teenager. I had noticed the cuts reappearing shortly after Sora died; I just wasn't sure how to help him, though. Sora was the one who took care of it then, and I knew I was no Sora, so how I meant to help him?

"Do you want breakfast?" I asked after a few minutes, my mind drifting to the boy sleeping on my couch. "If I don't get up and make it for Alex he'll have a hissy fit."

"He can get himself a bowl of cereal, can't he?" Roxas muttered, snugging into me.

"I suppose he can," I replied, resting my chin on his head.

I wish I could lay with him like that forever; I never wanted to leave him alone again. I had a near panic attack every time I left him alone in the house, never knowing what I would be coming home to. I having Alex here was a good thing in that respect, since it was school holidays and was home when I wasn't. Roxas didn't seem to like him that much, though.

Only when Roxas was asleep, did I break away from my blonde angel, my bladder insisting that I get up. I slowly made my way to the kitchen after the bathroom, and that is where I found my younger brother eating toast quietly.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I asked, turning to look at him as I put two slices of bread into the toaster.

He didn't answer me so I turned around to look at him; he was staring contently at his toast, his brow furrowed.

"Alex, are you okay?" I asked, which seemed to, somewhat, snap him out of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, pinching of a piece of his dry toast and putting it in his mouth. "I was just thinking."

"I've never seen you think that hard before," I teased half-heartedly. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing much," his voice was quiet, and he wasn't making eye contact, in fact he wasn't even looking at me.

My toast popped out, I turned my attention away from Alex while I grabbed it before spreading butter and peanut butter over it.

I stared at him as I sat across from him.

"How's Roxas been," he asked after a few minutes.

"Not that good," I hesitantly replied. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged his shoulders, while picking at his toast.

Alex's POV

"What should I do," I asked my Demyx, plopping down on his bed beside him, my legs ached because I had been pacing to long, but I hadn't been able to sit still while I relayed the situation to him.

"You should tell one of your brothers," Demyx told me as he sat next to me. "They'll be able to get him the help he needs."

"How do you suppose I should tell my brother that the guy he likes needs to be in a psych ward?" I asked.

"Tell Reno then," the blonde boy suggested, running a calm hand through my wet hair.

"I don't think that it would be a good idea," I replied. "If I tell Reno, he'll tell Axel and what if Axe isn't happy that Reno knows?"

"What do you want from me, Alex?" Demyx huffed, exasperated. "You can either do as I suggested or you can sit around, doing nothing about it…It's your choice."

"I'll have to tell Axel then," I mumbled, feeling quiet depressed.

Roxas POV

It hurt, every second, it hurt, it never stopped, never took a break, it was unbearable. I just wanted it to stop, needed it to, just for a while, Axel tried to help, and having him sooth my tears did ease my sorrow to an extent.

I couldn't enjoy his arms around my though, I couldn't feel all of the comfort that he offered. The only thing I could allow myself fully was the razor; the only way the emotional pain could be soothed almost fully was the cutting, but it only lasted a small amount of time, when it passed it only added to the emotional distress.

"Roxas are you okay?" Alex's hesitant voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door. "Let me in."

I couldn't help but feel anger towards the teen that was making life hell for his brothers, though I suppose it ran in the family and I, myself, wasn't always the best brother I could have been, perhaps I was projecting myself onto the boy.

Sighing, I got off the closed lid of the toilet seat and made my way over to the bolted door.

"Why do you want to?" I asked him, leaning against the door and holding my hand to my wrist to stop the bleeding.

"So I can make sure you're okay," he replied. "You've been in there a while, did you…you know, do _it_?"

God, his concern just made me hate him more, I wished to be alone. Axel was at work, if only Alex would leave as well so I could be completely alone.

"I'm fine," I lied, making my way over to the sink to clean myself.

When I was done, I returned to the door, exiting the room. Alex was still there watching me like a hawk, concern written all over his face.

"Why don't you go out with your friends…or something," I suggested in an even tone. "Surely there's a party going on somewhere."

"I've decided to take a break on the parties for a while," the blonde and blue haired boy informed me. "Plus, I have plans for tonight." He held up a box of hair dye to show me.

"What colour?" I asked, placing myself onto the lounge.

"My natural," he mumbled, staring down at the box.

He sat down next to me, placing the box on the coffee table, before he leaned back into the couch; absentmindedly his tongue ran along his spiked teeth.

We sat in silence for, what seemed like, forever, before he stood once more, grabbing the dye before heading in the direction of the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Axel POV

"Hey, Roxie, I was thinking and I think you should see a therapist," I said into the mirror in an overly cheery voice, fed up at the lack of progress I was having. I just could not seem to find the way to tell him.

Of course, there wasn't exactly a good way to tell him, but I still stood in front of the mirror practicing every morning, naked and soaking wet, fresh from my shower, now there was an idea.

No, I couldn't do that...Oh well, I would tell him that day, I would be gentle, I would make him understand why it was important...I wouldn't let him say no. I would drag him there by his hair if I had to.

Sighing, I tied the towel around my waist and left the bathroom for the bedroom, on the way noting that Alex was no longer asleep on the lounge. When I came to my room, I saw that Roxas was also up. I dressed quickly because I didn't want to leave them alone to long.

Both had been acting odd towards each other, Roxas sent Alex a constant glare, at times he seemed to hate him, but Alex ignored it and insisted on spending time with him.

I walked into the kitchen; they were both sitting at the table in silence. My brother's eyes trained on the blonde boy, who had his eyes closed and looked to have fallen asleep sitting up.

It wouldn't have surprised me if he had, he hadn't been sleeping well; he had continued to have nightmares about Sora and they seemed to be growing worse.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Alex in a whisper.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled looking up at me with concern lingering in his eyes. "Should we wake him?"

"No, he needs the sleep," I responded, before I began to make my own breakfast.

At least Alex seemed to be getting better, he went out a lot less, his hair was red once more, which I was happy to see, I had been very upset when he had first died it. He was less angry also, though I hated seeing him so concerned.

"Hey, Axel, can I talk to you about something important?" he asked in a soft voice, getting up and coming over to where I was buttering my toast.

"Of course you can," I answered, placing the knife down and preparing myself for whatever he was about to say.

"It's about Roxas," he whispered, not making eye contact with me. "I don't know how to say this, but he's been...hurting...himself..."

I stared at my distressed brother a moment, as tears begun to run down his cheeks, obviously worried and scared.

"I know he is," I mumbled, causing him to look up in surprise. "It's okay; I'm going to help him." I wrapped my arms around my brother.

I didn't know how he knew or if Roxas knew that he knew, or how long he had known for, but it had shaken him up quite a bit.

"Listen; go to Demyx house, okay?" I mumbled. "Have some fun...and I don't mean like that, stop worrying, I'm going to talk to him today about seeing a therapist, okay?"

He gave me a small smile and gave a nod.

Alex left at about noon, and I felt happy that he would not be here when I talk to Roxas; I wasn't sure, how it would go, and was almost sure he would say no.

At one thirty, my nerves felt calmer and I decided that it would be a good time to tell him, he was currently in bed, despite it being the middle of the day, so I slid in next to him, wrapping my arms around him. In return, his smaller frame snuggled into me, his hands balled and resting between our chests.

"Roxas, I need to talk to you about something," I mumbled into his blonde spikes. "I'm not sure how you will take it though."

"Tell me," he replied, he sounded exhausted, but there were no signs that sleep was near.

Roxas's POV

"There's this doctor I want you to go to," he began; his voice was calm as his hand stroked my back gently. "I think she could help you, her names Namine."

"Are you asking me to see a shrink?" I asked, frowning against his shoulder.

"I just want you to be well," he said softly, the concern in his voice was evident and caused my stomach to clench. "I'm worried, I know you've been hurting yourself, and I think that this would be for the best."

I didn't respond, but I did pull away from him.

I had been seeing therapists since I was a child, they had never been able to help me, and I didn't want to add another failed attempt to the list. My answer was 'no, no way in hell' but I let the silence say it for me.

"Please...Just consider it...For me," he told me in a whisper after a few moments of silence past between us.

"I hate how much I make you worry," I stated as I let him pull me back into his arms, my head against his chest; it was in a different position where I was able to hear his heart thumping away below my ear.

I wanted to ask him if Alex had told him about the self-harm or if he had seen the scratches, but I felt quite comfortable and I didn't want to lose the feel of his arms around me.


	7. Chapter 7

Axel's POV

I feel asleep without realizing, the next thing I knew Alex was shaking me gently and it was dark out.

"What time is it?" I asked him quietly, looking over my shoulder at him.

"It' six," he responded, eyes drifting the boy at my side. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah," I nodded hesitantly, with a concerned look on the red heads face as a reward. "It's alright; I'm not going to let anything happen to him."

He gave me a small smile that said he trusted me, but he was still worried.

"Are you hungry?" I questioned, sliding away from Roxas, and standing from the mattress slowly so it didn't move too much. "I haven't eaten since breakfast, I need food." I rubbed the bridge of my nose as I felt a headache coming on.

We left the bedroom silently, Alex going to the lounge and myself going to the bathroom, then the kitchen.

When I was done with the quick meal, we ate, hurriedly. I didn't want to leave Roxas alone to long incase he woke up or had a nightmare.

Alex said he would wash the dishes when I was done and so I headed straight back to the bedroom where, sure enough, I found Roxas tangled in the sheets and dripping in sweet, in the midst of a nightmare.

_Roxas's POV_

_Dream_

_I woke to flames and screams, I was confused, but it didn't take long to come to the realization that the house was on fire._

_Climbing out of bed, I hastily made my way to Sora's room. He was screaming and with good reason too; he was stuck in the room by a wall of fire, I could barely see him._

_My lungs and eyes burnt from the smoke, but I didn't want to leave him, I knew there was nothing I could do to save him, but I didn't want him to die alone, so I stayed and heard as he screamed from the pain of burning alive. I don't know if he knew I was there or not, but I hope he did._

I awoke in the real world, panting and covered in sweat. Axel's arms were around me, holding me tight and stoking my hair. My heart felt as though it would burst out of my chest and the pain felt excruciating.

I looked up at the redhead's concerned face.

"I'm fine," I assured him, pulling away from his loving embrace and rolling over so that my back was to him, I didn't want his concern and I definitely didn't want to see it so intense. "It was just a dream."

"About Sora?" he asked quietly, his arms coming around to spoon me, even though I didn't want them around me, but in a way I did at the same time.

My heart did a little dive at his name. I could not speak so I settled for a nod.

I felt small kisses fluttered against the back of my neck as we laid there in silence.

I began drifting off into a dreamless sleep, as we lay together, lulled by the rise and fall of Axel's chest against my back.

Axel's POV

The Next Morning

I didn't get back to sleep that night, even after Roxas had fallen back asleep, hopefully not to another nightmare. I just couldn't stop thinking about everything, and wondering how I was going to get Roxas help when he insisted on rejecting it. I had kept telling myself he would be okay, that it would get better, but I was wrong...It had become much worse and now it felt hopeless.

It was around nine thirty, when Roxas began to stir and nuzzle his head into my shoulder.

"Hey, you okay?" I whispered near his ear.

"I'm fine," he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as I began moving away.

"No!" he said quickly, grabbing my arm and snuggling back into my side. "I'm not hungry; can we just lay here for a while?"

"Sure, you didn't have any more nightmares, did you?" I asked. He had had a quiet night with no signs of a nightmare, but I wanted to make sure just in case.

"No," he answered.

"Can we talk about Namine again?" I asked quietly. "I know you don't want to go, but maybe you could go to just one or two sessions and if you don't think it's helping, you don't have to go back."

"Just two sessions," the blonde boy mumbled. "Okay, but just two and it will be my decision if I have a third."

"Of course," I replied, smiling to myself. Sure, it was a nasty trick asking while he was half-asleep, but it had worked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, I'm doctor Namine," the short blonde women greeted me as we walked into her office, leaving Axel alone in the waiting room.

I smiled and nodded, too nervous to speak.

She sat in a large leather seat and motioned for me to sit across from her on a beige loveseat.

"So, Roxas tell me what brings you here," she told me, smiling sweetly.

"My brother, Sora, died in a house fire a month ago," I replied. "My ex, who I've been staying with, thought it would be a good idea for me to see somebody."

"Your ex is Axel, correct?" she asked pointing towards the door. I nodded in response. "Were you in the house with Sora when he died?"

I nodded, once more, unable to find my voice.

"Axel mentioned something about nightmares," she brought up. "Would you like to tell me about them?"

I shook my head; swallow back the emotions that wanted to explode at the thought.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about, then?" she asked, her voice natural, a slight friendly smile playing at her lips.

"I'm having mixed emotions...," I stated.

"How do you mean?"

"When Axel holds me, I feel like pulling away," I mumbled. "However, I don't want to, but more like, I feel I have to..."

"Is it possible that you feel guilty about Sora's death?" she asked, and I thought that she might be right I could definitely feel guilt. "Do you think maybe, that you feel you don't deserve Axel's comfort because Sora died and you are still alive?"

I did not respond, did not know how, so we sat in silence, my eyes focused on the ground, while I could feel her blue hues trained on me. We remained in silence until the end of the session.

When we arrived back at Axel's apartment, we found that Alex was not alone. He was on the lounge with a blonde boy who, despite the lack of resemblance, looked like he was Alex conjoined twin by the mouth...or better yet the tongue.

We stared at the teens for a few seconds in surprise, before Axel cleared his throat to alert them of our presence.

"Sorry," the blonde boy smiled at me sheepishly, pushing the redheaded mouth monster away and holding out his hand. "I'm Demyx, Alex's boyfriend."

"I would hope so," I mumbled taking his extended hand. "I'm Roxas; I'm staying here at the moment."

"I know who you are," he told me as our hand pulled apart. "Alex has told me about you. Speaking of which can you settle an argument for us?"

"What is it about?" Axel asked from next to me.

"Well, Alex thinks you two are just friends and I think you two are dating, which is it?"

"Were just friends," I answered at the same time as Axel said, "Were together."

"We aren't together?" Axel questioned me.

"No, you're me _ex_-boyfriend/good friend," I told him. "Why would you think we were back together?"

He opened his mouth, as though he was going to answer, but then closed it again before speaking.

"We share a bed," he mumbled after a few moments.

"That doesn't mean we're seeing each other…" I told him.

We were plunged into silence, Axel staring at the ground, myself looking any were but him, Demyx staring wide-eyed at us, and Alex glaring daggers at his boyfriend.

I climbed into bed, it was just after seven, Demyx had stayed for dinner, even though it had been awkward as anything, and had left not long ago.

Axel followed me into the bedroom; he seemed to want to be my shadows replacement as of late.

He climbed into bed as well, spooning me from behind, while I left my mind drift to what Namine had said.

I was starting to think that maybe she could help…she seemed to want to talk, not just load me up with pills like the other therapists I had seen.

I was beginning to drift off to sleep, feeling somewhat hopeful, when Axel spoke.

"It sure feels like were back together," he breathed. "This was my favourite part of our relationship, falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up with you next to me…I really missed you being the first thing I saw when first waking up."

A/N: So…I've finished editing…I think this story is almost over, but I was think of writing a sequel about Demyx and Alex, based few years after this story, if you think I should write it could you please review?

Also, review and tell me if you think Axel and Roxas should get back together or not.

I did get a review, but I couldn't reply, so thank you. The chapters are longer now and I hope you like the way I've done it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything


	9. Chapter 9

Roxas's POV

I woke in the middle of the night; Axel's arms were firmly around me, holding my body to his. I wasn't sure what had woken me, maybe I had woken myself, I hadn't had a nightmare, I knew.

Unable to fall back to sleep, my mind began to wander back to my therapy session, could it have been true that I was suffering from survival guilt?

I thought long and hard about the question and the only answer I seemed capable of conjuring up was a yes. At the end of the day, Sora was more deserving of life.

I thought that Sora should have lived instead of me, he was such a strong person, always putting others first, I knew if he had a choice, he wouldn't have changed who died in the fire.

That was why I was pulling away from Axel, because it hurt to feel happy when Sora would never feel again. I had a heart still, an empty heart, and it begged me to let it fill with the love Axel offered, but my conscious was getting in the way.

I loved Axel, I loved him so much, I missed how good his arms felt, missed how comforting his voice could be, and everything else, and overall I missed Axel.

I owed it to Sora to try to live a happy life and I knew there wasn't just a switch to make it happen, but the realization was a good start.

I rolled in Axel's arms so I was facing his bare chest, nuzzling into it; I gave the warm flesh a soft kiss and heard Axel sigh in his sleep.

I feel asleep at some point after my epiphany and now Axel was gently shaking me awake.

"Go way, sleeping," I mumbled into the pillow and earned a chuckle of Axel, he seemed to be in better spirits since I agreed to see Namine.

"It's noon, I'm making myself a sandwich do you want one?" his voice was hopeful, it wasn't as if I was starving myself, but I knew how worried he was about how little I was consuming. "Alex is having lunch with Demyx and his parents so we'll be alone."

"Okay, I suppose," I did feel a little hungry.

He left the room saying something about ham and cheese, I waited a few minutes before I got enough energy to roll out of bed and make my way to the bathroom to relieve myself.

I made my way to the kitchen once my bladder was empty and I had splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up some.

"Hey," he said with big smile on his face, as I sat across from him at the small table.

"Hey yourself," I mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, seriousness creeping into his voice.

"I'm tired," I replied bluntly, taking a bite out of my food.

"How do you think the session went yesterday?" he wanted to know.

"Good, actually I think it may have a good idea," I told the redhead, whose eyebrows shot up as the smile returned.

"Of course it was a good idea," he stated. "I thought of it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," I nodded in agreement, feeling a small smile creep onto my lips. "That's why I'm surprised it was actually a good was."

"What exactly, may I ask, is that supposed to mean?" he frowned, pretending to be offended.

My smile widened as the laughter flowed out of my mouth, before it stopped abruptly, and the guilt settled in. I had honestly forgotten about Sora for a moment there. The tears felt like they were about to pool out, but nothing came.

"It's okay to laugh Roxas," Axel said, bringing my attention back to him. "Sora would want you to be happy, got it memorized."

I let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm trying to remember," I stated. "I know you're right, and I'm really glad that I've had you to help me get through this."

"Glad to be of service," Axel smirked. "Seriously though, you know I would do anything for you."

"Sometimes I really wish we were back together," I told him softly. It was true, we were always somehow god together, despite how different we were, but the differences had one out in the end.

"I regret letting you leave every day, you know that?" the redhead mumbled, acidic eyes sparkling. "I tried moving on, but there was no way to forget you."

"I know what you mean," I responded. "To tell you the truth, I always expected you to come after me, but you didn't…Why didn't you come after me if you still loved me?"

"You told me that you wanted space," he sighed, eyes dull and cast downwards. "I thought you would reject me…I always planned to get you back, but I thought if I tried straight away, I would lose you forever."

Axel looked close to tears, I knew he was telling the truth, I could see regret all over his face.

I got out of my chair, coming around and wrapping my arms round him, he had been consoling me long enough; it was time for me to repay the favor.

"I love you Roxie," Axel mumbled, placing me on his lap and burring his head in my spikes.

"Love you too," I replied, softly.

Alex's POV

I stepped into the kitchen, to a scene of love and maybe if I hadn't just had the worst meal of my life I would have slipped back out of the apartment silently.

"Are you okay?" Axel was the first to notice me.

"I just ran all the way from Demyx's house," I replied, taking a seat that I supposed was Roxas's because there was now a sandwich in front of me. "His dad threatened to castrate me."

"He sounds…nice," Axel laughed, and I gave him a glare.

"It's not funny!" I stated in a loud angry voice, slamming my hands onto the table. "He was serious!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't have actually done it," Roxas dismissed also.

"He was holding a carving knife!" I shouted at them.

We stayed in our positions for a few moments in silence before the silence was broken by my cell, it was Demyx, I knew because my bloodstained valentine by Murder dolls was the ringtone.

"Hello," I answered, sitting back in the chair.

"Where are you?" he asked, he sounded worried.

"Axel's apartment," I replied softly. "I'm sorry I ran off, I just…I just got a bit freaked out…I'm sorry."

"Can you come back?" he pleaded. "He wants to apologize."

"Roxas actually isn't good right now," I replied, ignoring my brother and the blonde boys frowning faces. "Ax wants me to help out."

"How 'bout tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I mumbled into the receiver. "I have to go now, bye."

"Bye," he said back, before us both hung up.

"Do not look at me like that," I told both of them.

"Do you want some water, it appears your pants are on fire," Axel grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Axel's POV

"Maybe I should send you to a shrink," I mumbled to my stressed out brother as we sat in the waiting room, waiting for Roxas to finish his second session with Dr. Namine.

"I don't need a shrink," he snapped, he had been avoiding Demyx for three days and was having conniptions about it almost constantly. "I'm just nervous; it's a perfectly normal emotion."

"Why don't you just get it over with?" I questioned. "Demyx said he wanted to apologize. Why does he hate you so much, anyhow?"

"It is not as simple as getting it over and done with," my brother stated. "He scares me, he is really creepy...I have no idea how someone like him had any part in making a person like Dem, and he hates me because he thinks I corrupted Demyx, he has gotten it into his head that Demyx would party and get in trouble if it wasn't for me.

"Demy is a big boy, he makes his own choices," I replied softly, thinking an idea over. "Look, how about you invite him and his parents over for dinner at my apartment, that way, I'll be there to back you up."

"Good, then you'll get to see how crazy he is," he said, sitting back in the chair and folding his arms over his chest.

Roxas' POV

"I would like to talk about your nightmares," Namine stated once I was sitting across from her. "How would you feel about that?"

"I would still rather not," I replied softly, casting my eyes downwards.

"I had a feeling you would say that," she replied in a neutral tone. "Do you think that it might be easier to draw it?"

"Well, I suppose I could try that," I hesitantly agreed.

Smiling softly, the doctor stood from her seat, going over to her desk and picking something up, before she returned handing me paper and a box of crayon.

I moved to sitting on the ground so I could use the coffee table like a regular table, before I pulled out black, red, yellow and brown coloured crayons and began to draw.

When it was finished, I glared at with sad eyes, there was a stick figure with brown hair trapped in a room with red all around and outside was a yellow haired stick figure.

"This is my dream," I stated to Namine after staring for a few minutes.

She took the paper from me, looking it over; while she was doing that, I had picked a crayon up once more, without even thinking about it really, and began drawing a stick figure of Axel.

"Has anything improved between Axel and yourself this past week?" she wanted to know.

"I've, actually have been thinking about what you said," I began, still working on the stick figure of Axel. "I think you were right, and realizing that helped, I feel like Sora would want me to be happy and Axel makes me happy, Axel wants to get back together, in fact he thought we were already back together. I can see myself being happy with him."

"Does that make you feel any emotional distress?" the blonde women had a never-ending supply of questions, it would seem.

"It did at first, but then I thought of Sora wanting me to be happy, it helped," I started on a new drawing, this time a redheaded stick figure was making out with a yellow-headed stick figure. "For the first time since Sora died, I feel I may actually be okay."

"That's great Roxas," she responded softly. "Though I think deep down, you probably knew all along what you needed to know in order to feel better, but it just took a bit of a push in the right direction from someone else."

I dropped the crayon I was using and looked up at her. "When Axel suggested I see you, I totally rejected the idea, I thought there was no way you would be able to help me, but I have a strong feeling that I was wrong," I replied silently, looking down at stick figures joined by pink lips.

Namine followed me gaze, and let out a laugh. "I think you should give some serious consideration to getting back with Axel, you seem…Like you like each other a lot."

"I do, he was my best friend since birth, but we messed it up my dating," I explained.

"That's awful, we'll talk about it more next time, right now out time is up."

She stood, smiling at me, and I stood as well, the second and third drawings in my hands.

"Can I keep these?" I asked bashfully.

"Of course," the blonde women nodded, before seeing me out.

A/N: I hope everyone likes the new chapter, and that you will review.

I got a review, that's what made me stop putting of writing this…

Disclaimer: No, no, I no own :(


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, this is the second to last chapter, to be honest I'm kind of relieved. I finally figured out how to end it, and to be frank I don't really like this story all that much, the writing was forced, where normally I get sucked into it. I felt I needed to finish it though, mainly because I hate it when people don't finish the fan fictions they start.

Anyhow, read and review…if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Demyx parents and Alex.

It was Friday night, the night that Demyx parents were coming over for dinner. Alex was more than a little nervous, and hell, Roxas and Axel were nervous too. The teen had made sure to remind them of the disaster of the last meal he had shared with them.

Therefore, when the knock at the door sounded all three nearly jumped out of their skin.

Axel stood to answer the door, walking slowly, almost hesitantly. When he opened the door, a smile on his face, he saw two frowns and a nervous smile. The redhead stepped inside to let them in.

"I'm Kaoru and this is my wife Kasumi," the strawberry blonde man introduced.

"Axel, go-od to meet you," he said, quickly changing his words as he felt Alex's gaze on his back. "This is my…roommate Roxas, and of course, you've already met my brother."

The man nodded before he and his wife sat down in silence, Demyx trailing behind them.

"Dinners almost ready," Axel announced, going into the kitchen area, wishing that it was separated by a wall.

"So, the three of you live here?" Kaoru asked, looking around.

"Yes," Roxas answered, regretting it when the brown hues of Kasumi and her husband fell on him.

"It looks a little small to be a three bed room," Kasumi stated, tucking some glossy brown hair behind her ear.

"It's only got one bedroom," Roxas informed, trying his best not make eye contact.

"You all share a bedroom?" Demyx father's eyes narrowed disapprovingly.

"No, no, we don't share, well not all of us," Alex shot up, eyes wide. "I sleep on the lounge and Axel and Roxas share a bed."

"You and Axel are together, then?" Kaoru asked, eyes turning to his quiet son. "You said they weren't together, and why doesn't Alex have a room?"

"Yes we are together," Roxas stated in a quiet voice. "As for the lounge, well, we weren't expecting Alex to be living with us, but Axel and their older brother decided that it would be good for him to spend more time here. As far as I've heard, it's still only temporary."

The redhead at the table looked down; doubting Reno would ever even speak to him again.

"Dinners ready," Axel smiled, though no one felt comfortable enough to return it, as he placed a dish with lasagne in it on the table.

"It looks great," Demyx complimented in a weak voice as Axel placed a piece on everyone's plates along with some baked vegetables.

"Why didn't your brother want you living with him any longer, Alex?" Kaoru asked a smug look on his face. If Alex had to be honest, he could easily say that if Demyx weren't in the room then he would have lunged across the table at him.

"That's a family matter," Axel deadpanned.

"Whatever you did must have been really bad if he felt the need to kick you out," the oldest member of the room stated. "Why don't you live with you parents? Did they kick you out as well?"

"That is another family matter," Axel stated, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Why all the secrecy?" was the blonde man's next question.

"No secrecy, just a lot of bad memories," Axel responded see in the man what his brother saw. "Tell me, why do you not like my brother?"

"His trouble, he is an extremely bad influence on Demyx," Kaoru answered distain dripping in his voice like venom. "Demyx use to be an A grade student, he never stayed out late, and he never went to parties or got into trouble. That is until he met Alex. My son was actually arrested because of that boy."

"Demyx is a big boy, if he got into trouble then it was his own fault, not Alex!" the fiery redhead lashed out at the older man.

"It only started when he met him!" Demyx's dad snarled.

"Alex has had a lot to deal with, too much for a child to handle and Demyx makes him happy," Roxas stated. "I know that is no excuse, but he is trying to be a better person now, he hasn't gone out to a party or anywhere really, except school and your house."

"That does not make up for it," the man's eyes narrowed on Roxas as he stood. "I never what to hear from any three of you ever again and I do not want any of you to come near any member of my family again!"

With that, he left dragging a crying Demyx with him while his wife followed behind him like a shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

The trio stared at the door for a while after it had shut behind the threesome, shock being the main emotion they shared. Alex was the first to look away, hiding his tear stained face in his hands.

"Okay, that was worse than lunch," he sobbed into his palms. "He meant that. I can never see him again, how am I supposed to live without him? I love him so much that it hurts."

Hurt it did, his heart pounded harshly, threatening to burst out of his chest and run to Demyx so it would not shatter into a million pieces, something Alex would willingly allow if it were humanly possible.

Axel felt his own heart drop at the sight of his brother's heartbreak, it made him want to punch Kaoru, or kidnap Demyx so they could be together. He would have done anything to make his brother's pain go away, and hopefully his own guilt with it.

The three sat in silence for a while, Alex to upset to do anything but so, Axel to guilt ridden to speak to the teen and Roxas wondering what he could say to make it all better.

While Roxas had disliked the young redhead in the past, he found it difficult to do so now; not simply because the boy was upset, but because the more time that went on the more, he began to see how hard he was trying. It was for him and Axel he was trying so hard, Roxas could see it all now, and he appreciated it very much.

Sighing, the blonde reached over to the crying Alex and pulled him into a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay," he hushed soothingly, stroking the red hair as he did so. "You'll still see each other at school."

"I guess so," Alex agreed in an unconvinced voice. "I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay."

He slowly made his way to the bathroom, taking a long shower. He had hoped it would calm his frazzled emotions, but unfortunately, it didn't have the desired effect.

Roxas and Axel were nowhere to in sight when he left the room, thinking nothing of it the youth laid down on the couch and pulled his blanket over himself.

He was exhausted, needed sleep desperately, but it wouldn't come, his brain was working to fast for sleep to even be a possibility.

Demyx was not at school on Monday, nor was he there Tuesday, or any other day of the week, and by the time Friday rolled away it was far to say Alex was freaking out. Unable to stand it no more, he chanced a visit to his boyfriends' house. His IQ aside Alex was not stupid and rather than knocking gained entries via a tree and Demyx's bedroom window.

He was happy and relieved to see Demyx was alive and well, and that his psycho father hadn't murdered him to keep him from seeing Alex. The other boy looked happy to be seeing him also, though that joy quickly turned to a sullen expression.

"What's wrong?" Alex questioned. "Why haven't you been to school this week?"

Demyx was hesitant with his answer, and avoided eye contact as he said, "we're moving," sitting on his bed, the blonde motioned around him with his hand.

The redheads jaw dropped as he began to notice how bare the room was, only the daily needs were unpacked at that point.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, sitting next to his boyfriend, feeling close to tears.

"It's called Traverse town, it seems nice," Demyx mumbled. "It's a few hours from here."

"When are you leaving," Alex refused to let the tears spill out, he didn't want to cry in front of the other youth.

"Tomorrow, dad wants me to start school on Monday, so he wants us to have Sunday to unpack and everything," he explained.

"What about us?" the redhead wanted to know, eyes sparkling with tears unshed, it was getting harder to hold them back. "How will we be together?"

"I think that's the point of the move," Demyx told him, like it was an obvious fact, but then again, it was. "Do you want to try long distance, or should we just end it and keep the memories happy?"

'_Keep the memories happy_,' Alex repeated in his head. 'Does that mean he thinks that long distance won't work…it wouldn't even if we tried our hardest, it could never be enough for us to be truly happy, but I'll be miserable without him. Plus, what if his dad found out we're still seeing each other?'

"I'm going to miss you so much," the redhead stated, pulling the other into a bear hug. There was so much more he wanted to say, but thought it unfair to burden it on Demyx, neither could change the situation and speaking the words out loud would only serve in making it that much harder.

Alex had to leave shortly after that, they said their goodbyes, promising to keep in touch as best they could, and they both meant it.

The redhead paused on the sidewalk for the fourth time while on his way home. He did the same as he had done the first three times; he clutch at his body to keep it together, because if he didn't he would shatter, that is honestly how he felt, like he was shattering, well it was more like his heart was shattering and his body in turn.

A/N: This is the last chapter, I just want to say a thanks to the few who reviewed, it was appreciated. I would like to inform all the people who enjoyed this story, that I am writing a sequel, so it may have a happy ending yet.

Also, I want to apologize to the people who may have wanted more Axel and Roxas and less Alex, I didn't intend for it to be like that, it is just how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I only own Alex…disclaimers are annoying :(


End file.
